The Path of Glouphrie
Praat met King Bolren. Je hebt een gesprek met hem over zijn nieuwe huisdier. Jij hebt al eens kennisgemaakt met zo'n wezen in de vorige quest van deze serie, The Eyes of Glouphrie. De koning gelooft alleen dat het een slecht monster is, als je de machine kunt gebruiken om het monster van zijn illusie te ontdoen. De koning herinnert zich uit zijn jeugd iets over zo'n machine in Tree Gnome Village, die gebouwd is door Yewknock, de zoon van Oaknock. Oaknock was de uitvinder van de machine. Je moet nu een gnome vinden die oude kunstvoorwerpen verzamelt. Zo'n gnome hebben we wel eens ontmoet, Golrie. De gnome in de grot onder Tree Gnome Village. Je hebt hem bevrijd in de Waterfall quest. Ga via het zuidwesten de stad uit en ga de doolhof in. Loop nu een klein stukje naar het oosten en ga de grot in. In de grot moet je naar het westen toe. Daar staat Golrie. Praat met hem over anti-illusion devices. Hij vertelt iets over zijn grootvader die elvenspullen verzamelde en een opslagkamer waar de kisten van zijn grootvader zijn opgeslagen. Je vraagt of je daar eens mag kijken. Dat mag natuurlijk. Als je in de opslagkamer wilt komen, heb je wel een sleutel nodig. Die ligt daar ook wel ergens. Loop naar het oosten van de grot en klim de tunnel in het noorden in. Je komt nu in een vreemde ruimte. Duw de "big monolith" opzij. Een monoliet is een monument dat uit één stuk steen gehouwen is. Doorzoek twee keer de kist in het oosten. Je krijgt nu wat stukjes van een machine, die je in de Eyes of Glouprie quest ook al eens hebt gehad. We moeten nu bij de andere kisten zien te komen. Duw eerst de zuidwestelijke monoliet naar het noorden. Duw daarna de noordwestelijke monoliet naar het oosten. Doorzoek vervolgens de kist in de noordelijke kamer. Je krijgt nu een sleutel en een boek over kristal, geschreven door Yewknock. In het boek staat een avontuur van zijn vader, die bij de elven was. Duw de kleinere monoliet ten zuidoosten van je naar voren. Duw vervolgens de grote monoliet ten westen van je weer terug op zijn oude plek. Je kunt nu de kist openen. Hier vind je de sleutel van de strongroom. Kruip door de tunnel in het noorden. Je komt nu op de een of andere manier weer terug bij de grot van Golrie. Kruip de tunnel weer in. Je komt nu weer voor de eerste monoliet te staan. Je moet die weer opzij duwen, net als de andere in het zuidwesten. Nu kom je voor een gesloten poort te staan. Open die met je sleutel. Je kunt, als je het leuk vindt om wat meer over het verhaal van de quest te weten te komen, het boek dat er ligt, lezen. Dit is het dagboek van Bolrie, waarschijnlijk is hij de grootvader van Golrie. Ga naar de machine toe. Je moet nu weer zo'n leuk puzzeltje als in de Eyes of Glouphrie quest oplossen. De werking is bijna precies hetzelfde. De machine bestaat weer uit drie delen: een wisselaar, de puzzel en de kaart met de waarden van de verschillende kleuren. De waarden van de verschillende kleuren en vormen zijn als volgt: Rood Cirkel = 1 Triangel = 3 Vierkant = 4 Pentagon = 5 Oranje Cirkel = 2 Triangel = 6 Vierkant = 8 Pentagon = 10 Geel Cirkel = 3 Triangel = 9 Vierkant = 12 Pentagon = 15 Groen Cirkel = 4 Triangel = 12 Vierkant = 16 Pentagon = 20 Blauw Cirkel = 5 Triangel = 15 Vierkant = 20 Pentagon = 25 Indigo Cirkel = 6 Triangel = 18 Vierkant = 24 Pentagon = 30 Violet Cirkel = 7 Triangel = 21 Vierkant = 28 Pentagon = 35 Op het plaatje staat hierboven in het eerste vakje een gele pentagon. Deze heeft volgens de tabel hierboven de waarde 15. Een rode cirkel is 1. Samen is dat 16. Je moet nu één stukje in de gleuf gooien de de waarde 16 heeft. Dat is dus een groen vierkant. Daaronder staat alleen een violet pentagon. Deze heeft de waarde 35. Je moet twee stukjes zien te vinden die de waarde 35 hebben, bijvoorbeeld een indigo pentagon en een rode pentagon. Stop die in de machine en druk op het vinkje. Je kunt stukjes wisselen in de machine naast machine met de puzzel als jouw stukjes niet passen. Je krijgt nu een filmpje te zien waarin King Bolren inziet dat je gelijk had. Ga snel naar hem toe door de monoliet opzij te duwen en terug in de tunnel te gaan. Als je met de koning gaat praten, zegt hij dat je gelijk had. Je moet het wezen even doden. Doe dat en praat weer met de koning. Je moet op zoek naar Arposandra, de verborgen stad van Glouphrie. De gnome Longramble is naar die stad op zoek. King Bolren weet alleen niet waar hij is. Eén gnome heeft een bijna magische kennis over de locatie van gnomes. Jij kent hem: Aluft Gianne junior. Hij heeft een voedselbezorgservice. Ga eens met hem praten. Ga met de Spirit Tree naar de Grand Tree en loop naar de eerste verdieping van de boom. In het noordwesten is Gianne junior. Praat met hem over Longramble. Hij vertelt dat Longramble op 2 degrees, 7 minutes south; 3 degrees en 7 minutes west is. Teleporteer naar Castle Wars en pak je mithril grapple en crossbow van de bank. Loop daarna naar het zuiden en ga zo snel mogelijk naar het westen. Loop zo veel mogelijk langs de rivier, totdat je een eilandje in de rivier ziet met een boom er op. Slinger met behulp van je crossbow en grapple naar de overkant. Daar loopt Longramble. Praat met hem. Hij denkt dat de stad niet ver weg is. Hij waarschuwt je voor het monster dat gaat komen: een grote schildpad met tentakels er onder, waarschijnlijk is dat het werk van Glouprie. De weg naar de stad is ook geblokkeerd door vervelende wortels. Daar moet je dus ook rekening mee houden. Geen probleem voor jou. Spirit treeLoop verder. Je komt nu een zieke spirit tree tegen. Maak ook een praatje met hem. Je krijgt nu een lang verhaal te horen over de anima mundi, de magie waardoor spirit trees met elkaar praten. De spirit tree is daarvan afgesloten door een gif. Ook vertelt Hazelmere, de bewaker van de spirit trees, je via de anima mundi dat je de boom kunt genezen. BowlPak de crystal saw of de crystal seed van de Eyes of Glouphrie quest van de bank. Ga terug naar Tree Gnome Village en loop de grot van Bolrie weer in. Loop nu weer naar het deel met de monolieten. In het oosten staat een grote glazen kom. Als je zaag nog een zaag is, moet je de "Reverse crystal"-optie van de kom gebruiken. Kies dan de "Sing glass"-optie. Je krijgt nu een crystal chime. Ga hiermee terug naar de spirit tree. Rinkel als je bij de spirit tree bent aan je chime. De spirit tree zal helemaal opfleuren en mooie, groene blaadjes krijgen. Hij bedankt je hartelijk. Nu voelt hij ook dat zijn wortels de toegang tot de grot blokkeerden. De boom vertelt je dat je eens in de grot moet kijken, omdat daar het antwoord van de anima mundi ligt. Je kunt vanaf nu met de spirit tree naar de andere locaties van de spirit trees reizen. Vanaf de andere spirits trees kun je ook hierheen. Maak je klaar voor het gevecht. Neem armour, voedsel, wapens en eventueel prayer potions, een super set en energy potions mee. Ga daarna bij de spirit tree naar het westen. Daar zie je een grote pijp, waar je in kunt gaan. Doe dat. Klim het laddertje op en ga de deur in het oosten door. Ren nu naar het oosten. Je kunt Protect from Ranged aanzetten tegen de aanvallen van de terrorbirds om hitpoints en voedsel te sparen. Ga het laddertje af dat je tegenkomt, loop naar het noorden en klim de ladder weer op. Volg nu de grot naar het noordwesten. Probeer de zwarte stukken te vermijden, die vertragen je. Je komt vanzelf bij een deur. Ga die weer door en loop naar het westen. Ladder af, ladder op en weer naar het noordwesten. Ga ook hier door de deur. Neem de oostelijke deur. Nu komt het gevecht. Gebruik eerst je chime met een terrorbird, anders zul je hem niet kunnen doden. Op een gegeven moment zal het effect van de chime zijn uitgewerkt. De terrorbird verandert dan weer in groen. Doe je chimes dan weer op de terrorbird en dood hem verder. Dood de drie terrorbirds van level 143. Ze vallen met Ranged en Melee aan. Als je de terrorbirds dood hebt, zie je een filmpje waarin twee terrorbird guards met elkaar praten. Na een tijdje horen ze iets. Ze horen jou en raken in paniek. Vervolgens drukken ze, tegen de orders in, op de rode knop. Nu stroomt er allemaal teer uit de pijpen in de kamer waar jij bent. Je probeert er over heen te lopen, maar komt vast te zitten. Je krijgt nu een filmpje te zien waarin Hazelmere je wegteleporteert. Je bent nu in het huis van Hazelmere. Praat met hem. Hij doet je een voorspelling, waarin je met acht getalendeerde broers de bedrieger van de Mahjarrat naar het noorden volgt en mee vecht. Twee broers zullen overleven. Jij zult op het rechte pad blijven. Ook vertelt hij je dat jullie elkaar nog één keer zullen zien. Daarna zal Hazelmere sterven. Je quest is nu voltooid. Categorie:Quests en:The Path of Glouphrie